Deanmon x Lustiel
by ImNotALeviathan
Summary: An AU where Lustiel is around at the same time as Deanmon, and confronts him in a bar with sinful thoughts in mind... (One of my more stirring fanfics very much based on a YouTube ship video: /zyN9jrn3m1g please check this video out, does have spoilers for the fanfic, this guy did a great job on editing. And I might change the ending of the fic (depending on how it works out))
1. Chapter 1

Deanmon/Lustiel #1

Deanmon looks up from the grand piano, his black eyes shining in the dimly lit bar. Reaching for the first blade, he grasps it tightly in his right hand and cuts a single, deep line into his left, savoring the pain. As he lowers the blade, he stares at the wound on his palm. From where he started the cut to where he ended it, the line closes and leaves no trace of it ever even existing.

The door opens and light floods into the bar. A man wearing a trench coat walks in. Deanmon doesn't even glance at the guy, who walks up to the bartender and asks for a drink. Why should he? He has almost no one to fear. Almost, no one.

Looking back down, Deanmon continues to tap the keys of the piano, trying to figure out the tune to one of Dean's old favorites.

Looking back up suddenly, blinking his black eyes away, Deanmon tosses a short pondering glance to the new comer in the bar. As he does, the man reaches up, and touches the forehead of the bartender, who instantly has bright lights erupt from his eyes and mouth. By this light Deanmon sees that the man in the trench coat is in fact, Castiel himself. Cas removes his hands and the bartender falls, dropping Cass' drink on to the coaster.

Picking up the drink, Cas finishes it in one solid swallow.

"Cas?" Deanmon calls out, thinking it odd that the angel would need a drink. And even though Deanmon isn't Dean, he still doesn't want to have kill Cas, it would let Sam know something was 'wrong' with Dean. No need to have a hunter on your tail.

Standing up from the bar, Cas pulls back the trench coat and put his hands in the pockets, looking slyly at Deanmon, he replies very clearly "guess again"

Grinning, Lucifer thinks back, he has Castiel in the corner of the cage, about to punch him to death, when he asks him, in true Lucifer fashion, "last words?" Surprising even him, Cas agrees to be Lucifer's vessel.

Lustiel stares at Deanmon, purpose in his eyes.

Extending his arms, Lustiel grins even wider, "I'm back baby"

Deanmon stands up and starts to step away, any angel was bad news for a demon, especially this angel.

"This could be a good thing, you know" Lustiel came to talk, and talk they shall, he takes a quite a few steps forward.

"Oh really," Deanmon pauses and turns around, and walks towards him, looking Lustiel in the eyes, "cause right now I'm doing everything I can not to come over there and rip your throat out. With my teeth." As Deanmon finishes the threat he leaves his mouth slightly open, as if he wanted to add more.

Lustiel takes a few more menacing steps forward, tilting his head to the left, "What are you talking about?"

"You know I'm not walking out that door, I'm just not" Deanmon is getting a little tired of talking with Lusteil, he takes just a few more steps closer to him, they are now about 1 foot apart "go ahead, make a move, see how it ends"

Lustiel throws the first punch, landing squarely in Deanmons jaw. Kneeing up he knocks him to the ground, and than kicks Deanmon in the stomach.

Blood pouring from Deanmon mouth, he knows he wouldn't be able to beat Lustiel hand to hand.

"Do it, and Sammy will be on your trail, right, away" he says, expecting to see a gleam of silver fall from the right sleeve of the coat, and feel his life end with a swift stab to the back.

"Oh, but he already is, he thinks I'm here just to kidnap his human brother..." Lustiel reaches down and knocks Deanmon out.

He picks him up, and takes Deanmon back to his base, tying him to a chair in a devils trap. Deanmon wakes up to Lustiel leaning against a wall in front of him.

As Deanmon stares at Lustiel, eyes turning black with rage, Lustiel replies by snarky saying "this is going to be soo much fun"

"So," Deanmon says, black eyes being blinked away as he stares at Lustiel, "which one of us is really the monster?"

Lustiel shoves himself off the wall and paces around Deanmon, who stares at his captor as he does so. He sees Lustiel pick up a knife and looks down at Deanmon, eyes burning with desire.

"I don't want this" Deanmon has had enough with these games.

"You sure about that?" Lustiel has never had such a strong aching before... He lashes out the mixed emotions by cutting Deanmon's right fore arm with the knife.

Grunting in pain, as the wound doesn't heal right away, Deanmon breaks out into a heavy sweat. Lustiel slices a few more times.

As he's about to slash again, he sees a little bit of fear in Deanmon's eyes. He puts the knife down, and mocks him.

"Aww," Lustiel grins at the sudden grimace that overcomes Deanmon, "you're scared of you master"

Lustiel walks into the devils trap and sits on the lap of the tied Deanmon. He scouts closer, legs on each side of him, and tilts Deanmon's head up with his hand, leaning in closer, breathing heavily. Deanmon stares at Lustiel, unable and not really wanting him to stop. He tries to shove the feeling away.

Lustiel stares into Deanmon's eyes, lust burning in both pairs, until Lustiel presses his lips against Deanmon's violently, wrapping his legs around the back of the chair, pulling him even closer into Deanmon's chest.

Lustiel keeps on kissing Deanmon forcefully, getting kissed back a little as well. He reaches up and rips Deanmon's jacket off and throws it behind him. He starts to go for his own before getting some teeth on his tounge,

Lustiel pulls back, staring into the black eyes of Deanmon, who quickly blinks them away. Sudden anger floods over Lustiel, as he jumps up and shoves the restrained Deanmon over, near the edge of the devils trap. As Lustiel walks out of the room, he hears a window break down the hall.

"Seems your brother can't leave good enough alone," Deanmon glares at Lustiel, who glances back before walking out of the room, "don't worry, he'll be leaving soon."

"Are you sure about that?" Deanmon asks, causing him to stop mid-stride, "if I know anything about Sam, which I do, he would have brought everything to contain you, all that he knows, is that you have me, nothing more"

Turning back to the heavily breathing Deanmon, Lustiel sees hatred, but not directed at him though.

"Do you, and I must be wrong, do you wish to kill your brother?" Lustiel grins hopefully at the sweaty being on the floor.

"He's not my brother," Deanmon's eyes snap black, than back to normal, "I'll tell him you tried an ancient spell to turn me, and that he arrived just in time to save me"

"And than what, you kill me before turning on him? Look at the risk I'm taking!" Lustiel didn't want to lose this chance, to see the Winchesters fight amongst them selves, to get pay back at Sam, to lose a strong alley.

"But look at what you could gain," Deanmon's voice filled with determination was cut off by a single 'dean?' echoing though the halls.

"Dean?!" Sam's voice grew closer, answered by a single "Sammy!" Sam turned and ran towards it, continuing to yell his brothers name.

"DEAN!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Deanmon X Lustiel 2

"DEAN!?"

"SAMMY!"

Sam runs around the long corridors, Dean's voice calling him to a brown door. It opens the second Sam steps in front of it, and silently locks it self behind him.

"Dean?" Sam sees his brother, tied to a knocked over chair, blood and sweat pouring onto the ground.

"Dean..." Sam can't believe what he's seeing.

"Sammy." Deanmon is enjoying this, pulling at the heart strings of his 'brother'

"Dean, wha- what happened" Sam runs into the trap, pulling out a knife and cutting the rope that is holding him to the chair, "why are you in a devils trap?"

"Lucifer, he, I thought he was Cas," not to far from the truth, trading or sharing vessels can get confusing, "he knocked me out and started a different kind of ancient spell to turn me into a demon, when he heard you, he ran, the spell takes so much energy"

"I didn't know you could do that." Sam was very aware of the Mark of Cain, as Dean had is and it had been removed right before he had almost been murdered, but turning a human into a demon via spell? A little far fetched even for him.

Helping Dean up, Sam doubted Dean's sincerity.

Seeing the worry in Sam's eyes, Deanmon started acting even more, panting increased, so did grimaces.

Deanmon was getting worried, if this didn't work, Lustiel might just kill them both.

"Cristo" Sam said at Dean, who flinched at the name.

"I see," Sam turned to leave Dean alone in the trap, "I'm not taking the risk..."

"Sam, what ever you're doing, you don't need to." Deanmon looked to where Lustiel had gone invisible, and nodded to the floor. Sam was reaching into his pockets, and pulled out the handcuffs that were supposed to cuff demons.

A loud scraping noise screeched into the room, the red paint of the trap disappeared right next to Deanmon. He looked down, and grinned.

Looking back up he sees Sam covering his ears to block out the echo of the scratch. Running towards him, Deanmon tackles him to the ground.

Throwing punches like mad, he manages to make blood pour out of Sam's face. Grabbing him by the collar, Deanmon pulls him up.

"Dean," Sam grabs the hand that has hold of his shirt, "Dean, I know your there, this isn't you, you're still my brother, you don't want to do this Dean..."

"Listen to me Sammy, I am Dean, I am not your brother, and I do want to do this." a solid punch to the nose not only breaks it but knock Sam out.

"Well, well, I am sure surprised," Lustiel had replaced the paint without letting Deanmon know, "I thought that when the trap was broke, you'd just run, but no, you kept your word."

"I'm a demon, it's kinda the thing we do," he stayed on top of Sam, still holding his collar, "hand me a knife? It's a lot more efficient than choking"

"Well, the thing is, Sammy brought back up, in the sense of Bobby, I am in his mind right now, he thinks Sam is crying over your dead body, which is not only covered in proof of torture, but also is holding the dead form of Cas in your arms, wing pattern burned into you and the floor"

Smiling, Dean stands up, this is too good, Bobby has always been annoying, "let me see"

Nodding, Lustiel waves his hand, reality melts away and Deanmon is plunged into the little hell that Bobby is seeing.

Just like Lustiel said, Sam is on his knees, crying and cradling dead Dean in his arms, Cas laying on Dean as if Dean had been doing the same thing to Cas that Sam is doing to Dean.

Bobby is slumped against the wall, barely breathing and refusing to look at Sam.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lustiel appeared next to Deanmon, "oh don't worry, he can't hear us"

"This is very simple, but keeps him busy," Deanmon looks over to Lustiel, "may I borrow that knife and ask a favor?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Lustiel hands Deanmon the knife, "what's the favor?"

"I'm sure you don't need Bobby, so, add me to this illusion, I want to be Cas." Deanmon walks over to the mourning Sam and sits next to Cas, looking to Lustiel, expecting him to laugh.

"Sure, I wanna see where you're going with this anyway." waving a hand to signify that Deanmon has the go ahead, fake Cas disappears and only Bobby, fake Sam, dead Dean and Deanmon are all that's left with Lustiel only visible to Deanmon.

Deanmon/fakeCas stands up, drawing the attention of Fake Sam and Bobby.

'Sam' looks up to 'Cas'

"Cas, you're not dead?" 'Sam' stands up and hugs 'Cas'.

"Cas is dead," Deanmon stabs 'Sam' in the back mid embrace.

"Lucifer!" Shoving himself off the wall, Bobby grabs his rifle, and unloads a few rounds into 'Cas'

Turning and grinning, Deanmon walks towards Bobby, and stabs him right in the heart. Before he can die though, real Lucifer removes all illusions from Bobby's mind, letting him see Deanmon's black eyes and see Sam laying by the door, bloodied and barley alive.

"Dean?" Bobby backs up, and slumps against the wall, life flickering out of his eyes.

As Bobby dies, Lustiel can't help a little giggle. Tucking his left hand under his right elbow, he throws his right hand out from under his chin, and grins widely.

"This is why, I'm not sure about you. You're creative, strong, and sincere with your actions. How you didn't see all the little hints Cas threw at you, I don't know.

Lifting his head up, Deanmon stared at Lustiel, before smirking.

"Cas? I couldn't ever be with him, Famine himself told me I was dead inside, you should know, with sending demons to help him and through Cass' memories."

"Yeah, I guess I should have known better, an angel that fell because of his obsession over you, and you, dead inside, what a pair." Lustiel had always thought the two would make a great couple, but now that he had melded himself into this vessel, some traces of Cass' passion could still be found, so he was very intrigued by this being before him.

"Right, a pair, well, I guess I'll be leavening then, we have different agendas I'm sure," Deanmon didn't want to stick around, he had some people he wished to torture, "do you need Sam dead? Or do you have plans for him?"

"I do have plans for him, but what's with the rush? We could make a great team you know." Lustiel had been standing between Deanmon and the door. Whether he wanted to stay or not, Lustiel was not going to let him go that easily.

"Yeah? You hate demons, and I hate angels, a partnership based on hate can't be one that lasts forever." Deanmon became suddenly aware of how close he was to the now fixed devils trap.

"But think about what you just said," Lustiel took a few steps to Deanmon, "we would be at each other's throats constantly, wouldn't a pairing of the two most dangerous beings be in the interest of both of us?"

Deanmon frowns, not sure of where this is going, only thinking of how to get around and out the door.

"Imagine, we go up, against some one neither of us can take down, bombard them with demon and angel power, you know a hunter can carry and prepare only for so much," crossing his arms, Lustiel tilts his head up, waves his hand and slams a chair into the back of Deanmon's knees, forcing him to sit down, ropes springing back around him, tying him down even tighter than before, and kicks Deanmon and chair into the devils trap once more, "we could be unstoppable"

"Really, after what I just did, keeping my word with you, you just throw our deal away?!" Deanmon was angry, after doing exactly what he said he would, this is how he is repaid!?

Lustiel leans down, and places his hand onto Deanmon's tied ones, angling his head to be right in Deanmon's face.

Pulling against the restraints, Deanmon feels Lustiel's hot breath against his skin. He trys to use any and all strength but can't break himself free, this devils trap not only prevents him from leaving, but makes him as physically weak as a human.

Leaning in even closer, Lustiel's nose touches the tip of Deanmon's, who pulls away, resulting in their noses being side by side. Allowing Lustiel to press his lips against Deanmon's once more.

Pulling back suddenly at the sound of Sam trying to move his legs, Lustiel summons another chair into the room, putting it back in the far corner. Picking up Sam, Lustiel removes his coat and searches his pockets for any and all weapons. After finding the normal stuff that would temporarily hold back Lucifer, he ties him up tightly with ropes and also ties the chair to the wall, making it impossible for him to even have hope of moving anywhere.

After quickly replacing the ropes on Deanmon with chains, Sam fully recovers from his sleeping state and starts to groan with pain, finding that even so much as breathing sends an excruciating amount of cold air into his broken nose.

"Ohh, Sammy, back from the dead, I see," Lustiel starts to head out the door, "listen, Dean, if you happen to change your mind and don't wanna be chained to a chair anymore, just pray to me, just like you did with Cas"

With a little wink, he slams the door, sending an echo screaming through the room, causing Sam to put his head on the wall, hoping for the pain to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Deanmon X Lustiel 3

"Dean." Sam was barely able to even whisper the name.

"Shut up Sam." Deanmon had been sitting there for a good 30 minutes, listening to Sam's constant moaning, why Deanmon didn't just snap his neck when he had the chance, he didn't know.

"Dean, wha, what's 'smatter?" Sam's words were very slurred, his tongue felt like it was three times to big and blood from his nose and busted lips had run down his neck and was starting to drip onto the floor.

"Shut up Sammy, I mean it!" Deanmon was not going to sit there, and listen to this human wimper about how it wasn't to late to save him.

"Dean."

"SHUT UP!" Deanmon growled at Sam, how did he not get the message the first time.

"No, Dean, this, this isn't you," Sam was hardly able to breath any more, "I know it's not, you, you got to understand, it's a disease, Cas, Cas is..."

"I don't care that Cas is dead, or that I'm not human! And personally, I like the disease!" Anger pounding through his veins, Deanmon snaps the chains holding an arm down.

Sam watches, horrified as his brother pulls at the other chain, snapping it only seconds later. Deanmon reaches down and rips the shackles off his ankles.

Picking up the chair, Deanmon goes to the edge of the trap, and uses the legs to scratch any amount of paint off.

Struggling to find a knife on himself, Sam sees that not only is this not his brother, but that he would most likely kill him the first chance given, same as he did Bobby. And with only rope, chains, chairs, and bear hands in the room, Sam was sure if Deanmon was to kill him, it would be slow.

Throwing the chair aside, Deanmon takes a careful step over the paint. When nothing happens, he turns to look at Sam.

"Dean, listen to me," Sam was panicking. Deanmon walked over to Sam, black eyes burning," we can cure you."

Reaching out, Deanmon grabs Sam by the neck, lifting him and the chair up together.

"What makes you think I want to be cured!?"

"dean... you don't need, nee... n"

"What's wrong Sam," Deanmon glared at him, feeling Sam's pulse get weaker and weaker by every beat, "demon got your tongue?"

"You know, I've always liked a bad pun." Turning his head but not loosening on Sam, Deanmon saw that Lustiel had returned.

"What do you want?" Sam's eyes were closed, heart beat almost gone.

"Yeah, about earlier, I do need Sam, you see, angel power needs a boost soon, and I thought that starting the apocalypse with Sam would be just the, perfect amount of irony."

"Starting the apocalypse, are you serious?" Deanmon was still holding Sam up against the wall, grip unmoving.

"Do you mind? Please, Sam is kinda important, he's the most likely to try and stop me, and, this is just more poetic, don't you think?" Lustiel raised an eyebrow at Deanmon, he didn't want to have to go kidnap a different human, just a bothersome waste of time.

"Sure thing," smirking, Deanmon let Sam go. Thudding to the floor, Sam gulped air back into his lungs, remembering nothing more painfully sweet.

Before Sam could fully recover. Deanmon punched him in the face. "For old time sake Sammy."

Tears welling up in his eyes, Sam looked down, determined to not let them see how hurt he was.

"And uh, what is the point of this, apocalypse?" Deanmon tiptoed his head and took a few menacing steps towards Lustiel.

"Well, I need to get Dads attention somehow, he's not just going to waltz into any trap I set." Lustiel was taking a huge risk telling this to anyone, but if he was going to get him on board with this he was going to need to share some details.

"A trap, what do you mean a trap?"

"Ahh Dean, even though you are the most powerful demon around, you still have your limited human intellect. A trap, set by, well, let's say a hunter. Why do hunter set traps?" Lustiel waved a hand in the air, motioning at the trap that wasn't there, "to catch something, most likely to kill, the thing they trap"

Taking a step back, still processing the fact that Satan himself called Dean the most powerful demon, he was very startled of what he had just confessed.

Seeing the confusion in Dean's eyes, Lucifer took a step forward, mocking the apparent lack of a brain.

"You know, killing dear, old dad, getting revenge, becoming the most powerful celestial being in all existence, you know, a normal quite Sunday afternoon thing"


End file.
